Mon refuge
by Migachawa
Summary: «Elle est toujours là. Chaque fois que je retrouve cette chambre, souvenir troublant de mes vieux jours, elle est blottie, là, dans mes couvertures, tenant mon coreiller contre elle en une veine tentative pour se réchauffer.» Mais qui est là? OS


_Bonjour et bonsoir à vous!_

_Je sais que j'ai tardé, et je sais également que «On n'est jamais seul!» n'avance pas, mais j'avoue être en panne d'inspiration complète. Le syndrome de la page blanche me terrifie et je n'arrive pas à écrire quoi que ce soit de potable._

_Enfin, toujours est-il que je m'essaie à nouveau pour une song-fic. J'en avais publié une sur un autre site, d'une nullité totale._

_Rien ne m'appartient outre les mots et l'histoire. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise!_

* * *

**Mon refuge**

_Pas un bruit alors que la nuit règne, s'impose en maître. Dehors, la voûte céleste n'est éclairée que par un faible quartier de lune et quelques étoiles scintillantes. La cime des arbres se découpe sur l'horizon, masse sombre et inquiétante. Le vent hurle, se frottant contre les pierres du château, faisant remuer les feuilles. Au loin, le bruit des hiboux... peut-être aussi des loups._

_Et moi, pieds nus, vêtue d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon trop large pour ma taille. Je me promène, me glissant dans cette obscurité inquiétante, mais rassurante. Elle me couvre, me ragaillardie. Je suis maître. Je peux faire ce que je veux._

_Je glisse lentement, une main suivant le même parcours que moi sur les murs humides de ce vieux château. Je l'écarte quand un tableau croise ma route, ou quand une armure s'impose entre ma main et le mur. Les tentures sombres se révèlent poussiéreuses à mon passage._

_Un faible sourire, rêveuse, j'avance. Je poursuis mon chemin. J'ai un but que je veux atteindre. Que je vais atteindre. Une chambre. Sa chambre._

_Des souvenirs m'assaillent alors que je tourne au croisement de deux couloirs._

_Déjà six mois que je suis en exil, loin de mon monde. Je fais partie de celui-ci maintenant. Des sorciers et des elfes de maison. Des capes noires et des baguettes de bois. Des gallions d'or et des noises de bronze. Des enchantements et des chaudrons bouillonnants. Des plumes, des parchemins. Des encres de toutes les couleurs. C'est mon quotidien maintenant._

_Moldue en exil. Moldue dans le monde sorcier._

_Je n'ai pas ma place ici, mais j'y suis tout de même. Pas par choix, mais par simple hasard. Ou est-ce un coup du destin? Peut-être que c'est lui... Un bon tour qu'il me joue. Je suis captive. Je suis dépendante d'eux. Je suis seule. Mais je ne manque de rien. Je vis bien. Et je ne suis pas seule... pas totalement. Parce que quelques fois, quand j'ai un peu de chance, je l'ai, lui._

_Je retire ma main des murs. Je resserre mes bras autour de moi. Il fait froid. Je le sens maintenant. C'est la température. C'est l'ambiance. Les tableaux murmurent. Ils deviennent plus insistants._

_«Elle va encore le rejoindre!», «Elle ferait mieux de s'en éloigner.», «Si seulement elle le connaissait mieux.», «Pauvre petite!»..._

_Chacun me le reproche. Cette relation. Les tableaux, les sorciers, les moldus. Mes amis, mes ennemis. Ceux que je connais, ceux que je ne connais pas. Ils sont contre. Tous. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Plus fort que tout. Je suis si seule que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un. Et il est là, dans le même bâteau que moi. Alors, pourquoi on aurait pas le droit à un peu d'amour? Même si c'est un semblant d'amour... Ça ne durera pas. C'est presque déjà mort. Alors, pourquoi on aurait pas le droit si on sait, si on comprend nous-même que ça va un jour se finir? Que ça n'existera plus bientôt?_

_Je frictionne mes bras, cherchant un peu de chaleur. J'augmente la cadence. Je tourne à gauche. Je tourne à droite. Je descends une autre volée de marches. Je tourne à gauche, et encore à gauche. Et là, je m'arrête._

_Un mur de pierre. Gris. Peu accueillant._

_Trois mots. «Je te hais.» J'avance d'un pas, puis de deux. Le mur me laisse passer. Je le franchis._

_Devant moi, un feu somnole. Qu'il soit allumé ou éteint, sa chaleur ne parvient jamais à réchauffer cette grande pièce. Des fauteuils de cuir vert. Des tentures argenté. De vieux grincheux dans des tableaux. L'effigie d'un serpent. La salle commune des Serpentards._

_Je connais cette pièce. Je la fréquente depuis quelques temps déjà._

_Je trouve l'escalier que je descends. Des portes. Sept. J'ouvre la dernière. J'entre. Je la referme. Cinq lits à l'intérieur. Des baldaquins verts, comme dans la salle commune. De vieilles armoires de bois sombres, vides. Des lits, vides. Son lit, vide. Aussi._

_Je m'approche de son lit. Je sais qu'il ne viendra pas. Je sais que je n'ai pas envie de repartir. Je sais qu'il va m'en vouloir. Je sais... mais ça ne m'empêche pas de me blottir dans ses couvertures._

_Il fait aussi froid que tout à l'heure. Il n'y a pas de bouillote à mes pieds pour m'empêcher de geler. J'attrappe son oreiller. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même. Je ferme les yeux._

_Le noir... au bout d'interminables heures où, sans le vouloir, je guette son arrivée._

_oOoOo_

_Quatre autres mois. Quatre autres longs mois que j'erre sans fin dans ce château._

_À l'extérieur, la guerre. Des blessés, des disparus, des orphelins, des démunis, des morts. Partout._

_Je me sens utile. Tous les jours, j'ai chose à faire. J'aide les infirmières. Je lis des histoires aux enfants, je les amuse. Je parle au blessés, je les console. Je bouge sans arrêt. Pas le temps de m'arrêter. J'aide aux cuisines. J'aide à l'infirmerie. J'aide aux classes. J'aide au ménage. Je fais un peu de tout. Je fais ma part._

_Chaque soir, je me couche dans un petit lit, dans une pièce près de l'infirmerie. Chaque soir, une fois que tout le monde est au pays des songes, je me lève. Je me glisse par une petite porte cachée derrière une tenture. Chaque soir, je vais rejoindre son lit, toujours vide, toujours froid. Et chaque matin, tout le monde fait comme si rien ne s'était passé._

_Parce qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Il n'est pratiquement jamais là. Et quand son corps est contre moi, quand je sens son souffle sur mes cheveux, dans mon cou, je sens, je sais que son esprit vogue au loin. Et moi, de corps comme d'esprit, je suis toujours là. Dans son lit. Mais pas dans son esprit. Pas dans son âme ni son coeur. Mais peut-être dans son corps. À moins que je ne sois qu'une parmi tant d'autres._

_oOoOo_

_Elle est toujours là. Chaque fois que je retrouve cette chambre, souvenir troublant de mes vieux jours, elle est blottie, là, dans mes couvertures, tenant mon oreiller contre elle en une vaine tentative pour se réchauffer._

_Elle est petite. Elle est ordinaire. Elle est gentille. Elle est toujours là. Toujours. Je le tiens de source sûre. La nuit, les peintures la voient emprunter toujours le même chemin, le chemin menant à ses sombres cachots, à cette sombre salle. La nuit, ses compagnes de dortoirs entendent le froissement de ses draps lorsqu'elle se glisse hors du lit, le bruit étouffé de ses pieds sur le carrelage du plancher, le subtile grincement de la porte lorsqu'elle se glisse dans l'obscurité du couloir. Et chaque matin, tous la voient remonter des sous-sol pour reprendre son poste à l'infirmerie, ou dans la grande salle._

_Et moi, je ne viens pas souvent._

**J'ai mal**

_Je souffre. Toujours. De l'intérieur. De l'extérieur. Mon corps, mon âme, mon coeur._

**Mais je suis souvent bien trop seul et sale**

**Pour soigner mes blessures animales**

_Mais j'ai besoin d'être seul pour reprendre le pas sur la maladie qui m'assaille. Une question d'orgueil peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est vital ce besoin de me guérir seul. Si certains me voyaient, au plus bas de ma forme, ils auraient pitié. «Regardez-le, pauvre petit! Il a besoin d'être sauvé!» diraient-il. La pitié, l'aide qu'ils m'apportent parce qu'ils ressentent un petit pincement au coeur en me voyant, parce qu'ils se pensent mieux lotis que moi dans la vie, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. _

**J'ai mal**

_Oui, j'ai mal. Je souffre. Mais je reste un homme. Je reste un Malefoy. Un Malefoy dans sa dignité... s'il m'en reste un tant soi peu._

**J'ai peur**

**Que mes souffrances me tiennent à jamais**

**Dans l'errance à laquelle je me soumets**

_Mais ma dignité semble s'être sauvée. Mon besoin de solitude s'est changé en véritable ennemi. Et maintenant, je redoute les jours, les semaines, les mois où je ne peux mettre les pieds ici, dans cet endroit qui m'était pourtant pénible il n'y a pas si longtemps. C'était dans ce dortoir, dans cette chambre qu'autrefois, je manigançais mes vengeances, mes magouilles, mes expéditions nocturnes. Tellement de souvenirs qui me semblent si lointains. Pourtant, je n'ai quitté ce collège que depuis trois ans. J'avais seize ans quand j'ai pris la fuite. Et c'est la tête haute que j'y suis revenu, de mon propre gré. Mes projets n'avaient pas marché. Mais il me restait toujours la vie devant moi... la vie... Une vie de peine et de misère. Une vie de mensonges et de vices. Une vie de morts et de sang. Une vie d'ombre sans lumière. Une vie qui n'en est pas une finalement. Une vie en solitaire parce que j'ai appris qu'on ne pouvait faire confiance à personne. Même à moi, je ne sais pas si je me fais réellement confiance. Les autres, encore moins._

**J'ai peur**

_De cette vie qui n'est pas une vie. De toutes ses souffrances qui sont mon quotidien. De toute cette solitude qui règne en maître dans ma non-vie. Mais..._

**Je vis**

**Parce que l'espoir s'est caché dans un pli**

**De la mémoire de ma chienne de vie**

_Ma non-vie n'est pas belle. J'aurais pu en finir il y a bien longtemps. Mais un vieux fou m'a dit qu'il n'était jamais trop tard. Qu'il pouvait me protéger, protéger ma mère. Qu'est-il arrivé à cette âme de bonté? Elle est passée par-dessus un mur pour s'écraser plusieurs mètres plus bas. Mais elle n'était déjà plus dans ce corps abandonné alors qu'il faisait cette chute, vertigineuse. Non. Un éclair vert. Deux mots. Un regard noir et beaucoup de haine. Et la bonne âme est partie. Mais ses paroles sont restées, là, en moi. Dans mon esprit. Quand tout va mal, quand je songe à choisir ma fin, à fuir, cette sadique conscience s'amuse à mes dépends. «Il n'est jamais trop tard!» me susurre-t-elle à l'oreille. Il n'est jamais trop tard... C'est ce qu'ils disent. C'est ce qu'ils pensent. C'est ce en quoi je ne crois pas, ne crois plus._

**Je vis**

_Parce que ma conscience me souffle toujours ce vain espoir. Parce que je peux être utile apparament. Parce que.._

**Mais je t'ai toi**

_Je l'ai, elle. Cette simple moldue. Pas besoin de mots. Elle ne parle pas. Je ne parle pas. Que deux âmes déchirées qui se rencontrent à chaque fois. Que deux corps qui cherchent du réconfort._

**C'est dans tes bras que je m'endors**

_Dans ses bras, à elle, cette simple moldue. Il n'y a qu'elle, gardienne de mes rêves et de mes nuits. Il n'y a qu'elle qui puisse me regarder dormir, qui puisse m'offrir ces nuits..._

**Et que je trouve un réconfort**

**Loin de l'ouragan où la mort**

**Me gruge**

_Parce que je meurs, lentement, à petit feu. Pas d'une douleur physique. Pas d'une maladie mortelle. Non, c'est pire. Bien pire. C'est le mal de l'âme. Le mal de vivre. Toutes les nuits où elle n'est pas là, ce sont des yeux emplis de pitié qui me supplient de les épargner, ce sont des râles d'agonies, ce sont des taches de sang. C'est la mort que je donne. C'est la mort que je reçois._

**Mais je t'ai toi**

**Et soudain je vois la lumière**

_Parce que les nuits près d'elle, le sang, les morts, les âmes égarées se sauvent de mes rêves. Le contact humain qu'elle m'offre. Sa peau contre la mienne. Son souffle mêlé au mien. Ses bras autour de moi. Son âme vierge de tout crime veillant sur la mienne. Elle a un pouvoir bien étrange. Celui de faire de mes nuits un moment unique, comme j'en connais si peu. Un moment où la vie suspend son fil, me laissant enfin libre de tous les remords qui me grugent au quotidien._

**Au bout de mon chemin d'enfer**

_Mon chemin d'enfer... Une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ma tête... La route qui s'offre devant moi n'est guère glorieuse. Elle est voilée de masques effrayants, de lourdes capes noirs terrifiantes, d'éclair verts, de sombres desseins. Parce que sur ma peau, dans ma peau, une marque a pris place. Une tête de mort avec une langue de serpent. Une tête de mort... Triste tatouage qui décide de ma destinée. Triste tatouage qui me condamne à ma destinée._

**Et je trouve enfin sur la terre**

**Un refuge**

_Elle, mon refuge. Parce qu'il n'y a qu'avec elle que je peux enfin souffler un peu de toute cette rage, de toute cette haine, de tous ces remords. Avec elle, c'est un moment d'abandon. Peau contre peau. Lèvres contre lèvres. Rien de plus. Un refuge..._

**C'est court**

**Une existence quand on s'y arrête**

_C'est vraiment trop court. C'est étrange. Tout se passe si vite. Mais tout me semble tellement long. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a une éternité déjà qu'une baguette m'a chauffé la peau à blanc. Une éternité que la macabre marque des Ténèbres orne mon bras gauche. Mais il me semble que les moments paisibles que je vis à ses côtés ne représentent que quelques minutes parmi toutes ses heures noires où j'erre dans un monde que je ne souhaite pas être mien._

**C'est une danse au milieu d'une fête**

**C'est court**

_Oui, c'est vraiment trop court. Le temps s'amuse à ralentir les heures pénibles, à accélérer les minutes de paix. Oui, c'est vraiment trop court._

**C'est lourd**

**De porter un fardeau sur ses épaules**

_Vraiment lourd, ce rôle d'espion. Cette façade que j'offre à certains me prend toute mon énergie. Je dois être cruel. Je dois être imperturbable. Je dois haïr. Je dois aimer toute cette haine. Mais je suis un homme brisé. Par ce travail. Par cette non-vie. J'ai envie de pleurer. J'ai envie de tout abandonner. J'ai envie de mourir._

**Toute une vie se courber comme un saule**

_Parce que je suis pantin aux mains de d'autres. Ils disent, j'exécute. Aucun résonnement. Aucune décision ne peut venir de moi. Nécessairement, ..._

**C'est lourd**

_Tellement lourd. Une non-vie où je ne vis pas. Une non-vie où je ne fais que subir. Tellement lourd._

**Je vis**

**Parc'qu'on avance mieux quand on en sort**

_Parce que j'ai ces quelques moments. Parce que j'attends toujours ces moments, les espérant, les attendant avec une impatience qui s'accroit à chaque fois que le dernier se termine._

**Car on est libre d'esprit et de corps**

_Seulement dans ces moments où je me laisse emporter par cette paix, près d'elle. Parce qu'ailleurs, parce qu'à l'extérieur de cette chambre, j'ai une réputation, j'ai une mission. Foutaises! Je ne suis pas libre d'esprit et de corps. C'est ce qu'ils veulent me faire croire, mais... Non, je ne suis pas libre. Je suis enchaîné par des promesses faites. Je suis enchaîné par un passé que je n'ai pas toujours voulu. Je suis enchaîné par l'image qu'ils se sont faites de moi. Non, je ne suis pas libre._

**Je vis**

**Et je t'ai toi**

_Elle, synonyme de tendresse, de réconfort, de paix. Juste un instant._

**C'est dans tes bras que je m'endors**

**Loin de l'ouragan où la mort**

**Me gruge**

_Tout disparaît. Tout s'oublie. Il suffit qu'elle soit là, qu'elle m'entoure de ses bras, qu'elle me laisse plonger dans un sommeil où elle éconduit tous mes cauchemars. Et ma non-vie devient enfin une vraie vie... presque. Mais elle s'améliore, un peu, quand sa présence rassurante se fait sentir, tout près de moi._

**Et je t'ai toi**

_Elle, une simple moldue. Qui peut croire que ce petit bout de femme, sans magie, qui ne correspondait pas du tout à mon idéal, puisse me faire autant de bien?_

**Et soudain je vois la lumière**

**Au bout de mon chemin d'enfer**

_Parce que ces simples moments où tout devient différent sont ma source d'espoir. Je les attends, je les espère. Parfois, souvent, je les désespère tellement ils me semblent loin. Mais ils sont toujours là, à éclairer ma sombre route, à me permettre de voir cet horizon, horizon que je ne voyais pas, que je ne voyais plus._

**Et je trouve enfin sur la terre**

**Un refuge**

_oOoOo_

_Le matelas s'affaisse à mes côtés, le temps d'un instant. Par instinct, par habitude, je me retourne. Je tends les bras. Une peau contre la mienne. Des lèvres sur les miennes. Et le noir. L'oubli. Le monde des songes. Une nuit courte où j'apaise ses tourments, où je me prends à jouer le rôle de nourrice, de mère, d'amie, d'amante. Une nuit où j'oublie tout pour me centrer sur lui, où je m'oublie pour lui._

**Rien dire**

_Se taire. Oublier. M'oublier. Oublier mes problèmes. Mes peines, mes joies. Mes confidences, mes secrets, mes ragots, mes rumeurs. Tout oublier et ne rien dire. Se taire. Ne pas le déconcentrer. Ne pas l'affecter. Il doit être fort. Il doit être dur. Il doit être invincible. Et s'il l'est, je dois l'être aussi. Alors, j'oublie. J'essaie d'oublier. Je ne dis rien. Je m'oublie pour lui. _

**Avant de quitter le monde et la terre**

**Quand on a choisi l'heure et la manière**

**C'est fuir**

_Je sais, c'est lâche. C'est fuir. C'est péché. Mais c'est comme ça. Tellement longtemps que je m'oublie. Tellement longtemps que j'essaie de passer par-dessus. J'ai bien essayé. Je le jure. Mais je ne suis pas invincible. Je ne suis pas forte. Je tremble de l'intérieur. Je pleure de l'intérieur. C'est comme ça, pour ça que je fuis. Que j'en ai l'intention._

**Les mots**

**Même les plus difficiles à entendre**

_«Je t'aime», «Je te hais», «Tout va bien aller», «Ce n'est rien». Quelques mots bout à bout. Des expressions courtes que l'on glisse un peu partout. Des mots qui signifient parfois si peu, parfois tant. Des mots qu'on espère, d'autres qu'on prie pour ne jamais entendre. Des mots qui font mals. Des mots qui soulagent. Le pouvoir des mots, ne jamais le sous-estimer._

**Ne sont jamais impossible à défendre**

_Tous savent que ces mots sont faux. Ils sonnent faux. Ils sont comme un bourdonnement agaçant dans l'oreille. Pire qu'un moustique qui s'amuse à piquer. Et pourtant, ces mots, ils sont prononcés... encore et encore. Toujours. Ça ne nous empêche pas de les dire, de les entendre. Et puis, là, à un moment ou à un autre, il y en a un, dans cette masse d'hypocrites qui se lève et qui crie, qui hurle, qui murmure la vérité. Qu'on n'aime pas. Qu'on ne hait pas. Que rien ne va. Que c'est tout. La vérité finit par sonner comme le glas. La fin des illusions. On n'arrête de se murer dans un monde idéalisé. On apprend la vérité. On se retrouve plongé dans le monde, le vrai, celui où exister fait plus de mal que de bien. Où la vie n'est pas un rêve, mais ressemble plutôt à un cauchemar._

**C'est faux**

_Mais jamais personne ne se lève. Tous restent bercé par ses illusions si alléchantes, si tentantes, si ennivrantes. Parce que le monde où l'on vit est déjà dur à supporter. Ces mensonges, ce sont des petits délices pour adoucir ce monde si amer._

_oOoOo_

_Le matelas s'affaisse à mes côtés, le temps d'un instant. Par instinct, par habitude, je me retourne. Je tends les bras. Une peau contre la mienne. Des lèvres sur les miennes. Et du velours, contre ma joue. Des épines, sur mes doigts. Mes yeux s'ouvrent. Les siens le sont déjà. Et là, ce velours, ces épines, ce sont une rose, blanche. Blanc, couleur de la pureté, couleur de l'innocence. Ses yeux sont aussi triste que les miens. Ce souvenir partagé, cette douleur vécue à deux, cette acception d'une cruelle vérité, pour moi, c'est un délice qui adoucit ce monde amer. C'est une petite consolation. Parce que je ne suis pas seule. Parce qu'il est là._

**Alors**

**Je te serai redevable longtemps**

**Pour t'être souvenu de ton enfant**

_T'être souvenu de cette être qui n'a qu'à peine existé. Un être dont la vie venait à peine de commencer que, déjà, il s'éteignait. La chair de ta chair, le sang de ton sang. Un être qui partaigeait un lien unique avec toi. Et, sans te l'avoir rappeler, tu t'en es souvenu. Et ce souvenir que tu partages avec moi, qui te lie à moi, ce simple geste pour me rappeler que je ne suis pas seule, merci. Mille fois merci d'être là. Mille fois merci de te souvenir._

**Alors...**

_oOoOo_

_Une rose entre mes mains, le velours des pétales sur tes joues, les épines entre tes doigts, je te vois. Ouvre les yeux. Ouvre les. Et tu les ouvres. Et tu me regardes. Et tu comprends. Quoi? Que j'ai besoin de toi? Que je me souviens de lui? Que je me souviens de nous? Moi-même, je ne le sais pas. Un mélange des trois. Et là, des larmes sur tes joues. Tes yeux qui pleurent, qui soufflent un merci. Et l'évidence me frappe._

**Je t'aimerai toi**

_De la manière qu'il m'est possible de t'aimer. Peut-être pas la meilleure, peut-être pas celle que tu veux, mais c'est la seule que je puisse t'offrir. Un jour, je te l'offrirai. Je t'aimerai._

**Car pour moi tu es le berger**

**J'étais la brebis égarée**

_Tu m'as ramené à ce monde que je croyais perfide, malin, rempli d'ombres et d'obscurité. Mon berger qui m'a ramené à ce monde. Il est toujours aussi perfide, malin, rempli d'ombres et d'obscurité. Il est toujours le même. Ce qui a changé? C'est que tu es là, toi, me guidant vers un chemin de lumière, m'entraînant à ta suite dans les zones de soleils, où, du moins, celles que la lumière d'un pâle soleil réussi à atteindre. Tout n'est pas blanc ou noir. Tu me promènes dans les zones grises. Tout n'est pas beau. Mais c'est déjà mieux, beaucoup mieux qu'avant toi._

**Et nous sommes les héritiers**

**Du monde**

_Les héritiers du monde parce que nous le voulons bien. Parce qu'une fois qu'il sera à feu et à sang, parce qu'une fois qu'il sera purgé, du bien ou du mal, il y aura possibilité, à nous deux, de le reconstruire, d'en faire ce que nous voulons. Peu importe ce que ce sera, peu importe ce que nous en ferons, nous sommes les héritiers du monde. Toi et moi. Moi et toi. Nous._

**Je t'aimerai toi**

**Pour me prendre comme je suis**

_Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, du bout des doigts, tu as effleuré mon bras, ma marque. Sans peur, sans honte, sans regret, sans malaise, sans méchanceté. Tu l'as effleuré, comme si tu la reconnaissais, comme si tu savais qu'elle était là et qu'elle était pour y resté, beau temps, mauvais temps. Tu l'as reconnu, tu l'as accepté. Tu m'as pris, moi. Tu as pris le mangemort, l'espion. Tu as pris l'homme froid comme l'homme tourmenté. Tu as pris l'adolescent trop vite grandi et l'enfant enseveli. Tu m'as pris, moi._

**Pour ne pas étouffer mes cris**

_Toutes les nuits où je me suis perdu en toi, toutes les nuits où je n'ai pas été là, toutes les nuits où j'ai crié en silence, tu n'as rien dit. Tu n'as rien arrêté. Tu as écouté, apaisé, consolé. Tu étais là pour sentir ma douleur, attendre que mes abscences froides et longues laissent place à ma présence, écouter mes cris vide de sons._

**Pour exorciser ma folie**

_Tu étais simplement là. Sans ordre. Sans mission. Sans attente. Tu étais là, attendant ce que moi je voulais. Attendant de me voir, moi et mes réactions. Tu étais là et alors, je me sentais délivré d'un poids parce que toi, tu n'attendais rien. Tu étais là, c'était tout. C'était l'essentiel._

**Mon refuge**

_oOoOo_

_C'est une de ses nuits où tu es là, avec moi, de corps, d'esprit. Pour une fois, je te sens là, sous mes mains, en pensée. Tu es là. Avec cette rose. Avec moi. Et j'entends ta promesse._

**Je t'aimerai moi**

_Je t'aimerai, moi. Comme toi tu m'aimeras. Je ne serai pas un maître. Pas un sauveur. Pas un ami ou un ennemi. Je serai simplement moi, une moldue, t'aimant toi, un sorcier. Chacun de nous a un passé. Chacun de nous a un avenir. Mais maintenant, il y a aussi un nous. Un toi et moi. Un moi et toi. Un nous._

_oOoOo_

_Cette promesse que je t'ai donné, tu me la rends. De la même manière que moi. La même promesse que moi. Et là, une autre évidence, encore._

**Lamentable incrédule fus-je**

_J'étais sceptique. Moi qui croyait à la valeur du sang. Moi qui croyait à l'importance des origines. Et quand tu es arrivée toi, simple moldue, sang impur, tu as ébranlé mes barrières, mes croyances. Tu es venue là, près de moi, et je n'y ai pas cru. Mais l'évidence est là.._

**Tu es l'arc après le déluge**

**C'est par tes fruits que l'on en juge**

**Mon refuge**

_Tu es mon refuge sur cette terre de misère. Tu es celle qu'il me fallait pour m'empêcher de sombrer. Une moldue, refuge d'un sang pur. Toi, mon refuge, à moi. Tu m'es devenu essentielle. T'avoir là, près de moi, c'est un besoin vital, viscéral. Je dépends de toi. Je suis dépendant de toi. Car tu es mon refuge. _

_Et c'est sur cette note effrayante que je scelle notre promesse commune. Un baiser. Car je t'aimerai, moi, et tu m'aimeras, toi, mon refuge._

_Et pendant que nous nous découvrons à nouveau, encore et encore, à l'extérieur, c'est la guerre. Une guerre dont personne ne connaît l'issue. Mais elle perd de son importance alors que tu vibres sous mes doigts._

_Mon refuge...

* * *

_

Défendre : Le petit Larousse 2004 : Défendre v.t. 4. Plaider pour.

Plaider : Le petit Larousse 2004 : Plaider v.t. _Plaider le faux pour savoir le vrai_ : dire qqc qu'on sait faux pour amener qqn à dire la vérité.

Mon refuge : Titre de la chanson de Mario Pelchat qui m'a inspiré cette petite histoire.

* * *

_Alors, un autre échec? Une réussite? Encore à améliorer? Merci d'avance pour vos commentaires ou vos impressions. : )_

_Bien à vous, Migachawa_


End file.
